


Los amores de Dick Grayson

by Noctulier



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amor no Correspondido, Angst, Dick ama a Bruce, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Pining, Pseudo-Incest, Todas las relaciones amorosas de Dick son un fracaso por culpa de Bruce, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: «Desearía nunca haberte besado, Dick; porque de esa manera jamás me habría enamorado de ti.»«Me gusta pensar que tú de verdad me querías, que cuando estabas entre mis piernas suspirando de placer, era mi nombre el que te venía a la mente y no el de ÉL»«Ese es el problema de Dick, quiere a todos pero no ama a nadie.»«Siento lastima por ti, porque para tu desgracia Grayson, te enamoraste de alguien que jamás va amarte.»°•°•°•°Todos han amado a Dick Grayson, han caído en sus redes producto del deseo, mendigando por un amor que él es incapaz de brindar; porque después de todo, tenemos derecho a amar, pero no a ser amados.Distintos puntos de vista acerca de todas las personas que han estado enamoradas de Dick Grayson.Two-shot.Brudick.Au-No powers.





	1. Y yo que te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

**Wally**

¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

Yo sí lo hago. Quizás demasiado bien, de hecho.

Mi tío Barry me había llevado a una de las tantas fiestas que organizaba tu padrastro cada fin de año. _“Sé amable, pórtate bien, él ha pasado por cosas difíciles”_ fueron las palabras que me había repetido una y otra vez mientras estábamos dentro del taxi camino a la mansión.

Yo no quería ir. Había planeado una noche extensa de palomitas y videojuegos con Kyle, mi amigo y vecino, pero al final nada de eso pudo hacerse. Mi tío era una persona amable, pero cuando decía _“No”_ era _“No”._

Esperaba ver a un chico prepotente, mimado y presumido. El típico niño criado por un tipo multimillonario podrido en dinero, sin embargo tú nunca fuiste nada de esas cosas, Dick.

Eras especial. Joder, eres especial.

No había trascurrido mucho tiempo desde la muerte de tus padres, unos tres años a lo sumo, no estoy seguro —Nunca me confesaste la fecha exacta de su fallecimiento— aun así, no te veías deprimido ni opaco; eras feliz, radiante y encantador, como un pajarillo excitado que volaba alrededor de todo el lugar. Es extraño, yo siempre fui alguien muy alegre y parlanchín, socializar nunca me costó trabajo y los amigos nunca me faltaron, pero no fue hasta que te conocí que me percate de lo solo que realmente había estado.

Nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, tú eras mi otra mitad, el hermano que no sabía que necesitaba. Éramos inseparables, puedo decirte a detalle cada una de las estupideces que hicimos juntos, como cuando le teñimos de azul el cabello a Kaldur, cuando extraviamos accidentalmente el proyecto especial de Víctor o cuando aventamos a Garth del trampolín de 20 metros en esa piscina olímpica propiedad de tu padre.

_—Eres el mejor Wall, nunca me dejes—_Me dijiste entre risas la noche de nuestra graduación del instituto.

_—Jamás—_ te respondí alegre, sin saber la magnitud real de esas palabras, porque cuando tú pides algo y lo obtienes, te niegas a soltarlo. Nunca dejas ir —Creo que es una mala costumbre que aprendiste de Bruce—. He cumplido mi promesa, a pesar de todo el dolor que me has causado indirectamente.

Desearía nunca haberte besado, Dick.

Desearía con todas mis fuerzas que nunca hubieras hecho esa pregunta tonta:

_— ¿Qué se sentirá besar a un hombre?—_ Ójala nunca lo hubieras dicho, para que de esa manera yo no me hubiera ofrecido a besarte, a ser tu primer beso, mi primer beso.

Desearía que nunca hubiera pasado porque así jamás me habría enamorado de ti.

De tus labios rosados, tus mejillas regordetas y tu lengua blanda.

De tu carácter jovial y tu lealtad aprueba de balas.

Hubiéramos continuado igual, siendo solo amigos, dos hombres inseparables que compartían un retorcido y torpe sentido del humor; yo habría amado de verdad a Artemisa y tu seguirías contándome tus penas amorosas.

Pero ya no hacemos nada de eso. Hace mucho que nos distanciamos, o eso es lo que yo estoy empeñado en decir. Ya no hablamos tanto como antes, ya no planeamos salidas improvisadas ni nos buscamos en verano. Tú siempre dices que es porque ambos trabajamos y es cada día más improbable que nuestros horarios coincidan, pero yo sé que eso solo es una excusa.

Tú sabes que te amo, o eso es lo que creo.

Por eso me evitas, te excusas y desapareces. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que no soy capaz de alejarme de ti, de enfrentarte y preguntarte directamente si es que sabes lo que siento por ti. Hay veces que creo que solo sabes por la forma en la que me miras o evitas mirarme, pero otras pareciera ser que no lo sabes, te avientas a mis brazos fingiendo demencia y te retuerces contra mi pecho.

Y ahora estoy aquí, frente a tu puerta, tal y como catorce años atrás, listo para celebrar junto a tu familia y amigos tu cumpleaños número veinticinco.

— ¡Ey, Wall! —dices nada más abrir la puerta— ¿Listo para la fiesta?

—Yo siempre estoy listo—me lanzo hacia adelante, atrapándote en una llave para revolverte de forma juguetona el cabello. Tu solo ríes y me aprietas las costillas.

Sé que jamás me veras como nada más que tu amigo, ya lo he aceptado, pero a pesar de eso no puedo evitar amarte tal y como lo hago. Lo siento, Dick, pero simplemente no puedo alejarme de ti. Tengo miedo de que algún día alguien llegue y ocupe mi lugar como tu mejor amigo, y yo simplemente no puedo permitirlo.

°•°•°•°

**Zatanna**

Yo fui tu primera novia.

Desconozco si fui tu primer beso o tu primer amor, lo que sí sé es que fui tu primera novia.

Aun reviso el algún de fotos de vez en cuando para ver las imágenes de nuestra primera cita, tu ibas vestido con un colorido suéter color amarillo, rojo y verde, mientras que yo usaba mi refinado saco negro. Sigo sin comprender como es que convenciste a mi padre de que nos dejara salir, es decir, es tan sobreprotector que, después de ti, ningún chico logro hacer que mi padre me diera permiso de tener una cita hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad.

Nuestra relación no duró mucho, creo que en parte se debió a que éramos apenas unos niños comenzando la pubertad, aunque no es del todo cierto. No sé si es porque fuiste mi primer amor o mi primer novio, que me cuesta tanto olvidarte. Cada vez que veo las fotos y toco los regalos que me diste —porque aún conservo todos tus peluches y cajas de dulces— rememoro con una añoranza terrible todos los momentos que vivimos juntos.

Me lagrimean los ojos con dulzura siempre que veo nuestras primeras entradas del cine y cada que escucho la primera canción que me dedicaste por la radio. Se me retuercen las entrañas al recordar como es que terminamos, pues es un evento que a mí, en lo personal me tomo mucho tiempo superar, en cambio para ti fue casi algo sin importancia.

No te vi triste, no te vi llorar ni sentirte celoso el día que comencé a salir con otros chicos. Pasamos de ser novios a amigos con una facilidad tan exorbitante que, en primer lugar, me cuesta creer que fuimos novios.

_—Oye Z—_recuerdo que me decías con voz adormilada cada vez que terminábamos una cita recostados en el césped del parque.

_— ¿Sí?_

_—Me encantan tus ojos y tu pelo—_Yo no podía evitar reírme.

_— ¿Por qué? Si son del mismo color que los tuyos._

Tú negabas con la cabeza.

_—No, mí pelo es más claro que el tuyo y mis ojos más suaves. Me gustan los tuyos, tu cabello es oscuro como la noche y tus ojos brillantes como el alba del anochecer. _

Yo me reía y te abrazaba, escondiendo mi cara contra tu pecho. El corazón me latía con fuerza, completamente extasiado por tus románticas palabras. Sin embargo, ahora reconozco que esas palabras no eran para mí. Hoy soy capaz de comprender que nunca fueron mis ojos ni mi pelo los que realmente te gustaron, sino la persona a los que te recordaban.

Tu nuca me amaste.

Ahora lo sé.

Varias veces mientras estabas conmigo o incluso con algunos de nuestros amigos, te ibas, no presencialmente, tu cuerpo seguía ahí sentado a nuestro lado, sino mentalmente. Te hundías en tus pensamientos y anhelabas a otra persona que no era ninguna de las presentes, ni siquiera yo.

A pesar de eso no te guardo rencor. Te amé en su momento y quizás todavía te guarde un poco de amor, pero hoy solo te veo como un amigo, un chico que me regaló una de las mejores etapas de mi vida. Por eso estoy aquí, contando los platos de plástico donde quieres que sea servido tu pastel. Es raro, tu padre es multimillonario, creciste entre vajillas de porcelana, plata e incluso oro, pero tu deseas comer en cubiertos y platos de plástico.

Eres extraño Dick, eres alegre y divertido, pero al mismo tiempo cargas con un aura de nostalgia y seriedad que es difícil de ignorar.

—Z ¿Puedes empezar a repartir los platos? Ya estamos todos—te veo caminar hacia mí y lo primero que pienso es _“Que injusto”_ .

Es injusto que seas tan hermoso, que tengas esas pestañas largas adornando tus finos ojos color pastel y que los rasgos de tu rostro sean finos y angulosos, como un modelo de alta sociedad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y porque estás viendo hacia la puerta?—luces impaciente, observas la puerta con desesperación. Mi pregunta te hace sonreír de medio lado y regresas tu vista hacia mí. Estas moviendo tu pie de arriba abajo, azotando con ira la costosa madera de caoba bajo nuestros pies. Definitivamente estás ansioso.

—Algo así.

Sin decir nada más le gritas algo a tu hermanastro que está apunto de golpear a Jason.

Eres demasiado complicado, Dick.

Aun así, no me arrepiento, ni me arrepentiré de haberte amado.

°•°•°•°

**Bárbara.**

— ¡Dick! ¿Quieres que empiece a partir el pastel?—pregunto en un grito, pues no sé dónde estás. El ala principal está llena de gente, principalmente de tus amigos, ya que él único familiar presente aparte de tu mayordomo es tu hermanastro, el cual acabo de conocer.

— ¡Sí, Babs! Por favor—apenas y logro escuchar el sonido amortiguado de tu voz. Cuando volteo te vislumbro cerca del ventanal derecho, sujetando con fuerza a tu hermano pequeño que patalea y jalonea su cuerpo. Jason esta frente a ti, sonriendo de forma sardónica hacia el niño.

No puedo evitar pensar que esa costosa camisa azul de seda italiana que te regale hace dos años va a terminar arrugada, abrazas a tu hermano con demasiada fuerza.

Suspiro.

Fui la segunda mujer en tu vida, Dick, creo que siempre he sido la segunda en tu vida.

Tú segunda novia.

Tu segunda mejor amiga.

Y la segunda mujer a la que has querido realmente.

Bueno, en realidad hay una excepción. Yo fui la primera persona que te hizo _“olvidar”_ momentáneamente tu amor por _él._

Sí, Dick. Yo sé quién es la persona de la que estás enamorado; sería imposible no notarlo. La forma en la que lo miras, como dices su nombre, la manera en la que revoloteas a su alrededor como si no hubiera mañana. Eres demasiado evidente. De hecho hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que te lleves tan bien con él, siendo que es una persona completamente opuesta a ti?

Tu eres alegre, él es solemne.

Tú eres cálido, él es frío.

Tú eres amable, él es hermético.

Tú confías en tus amigos, él no confía en nadie.

Tú amas a todos, él no ama a nadie.

Creí que con él tiempo lo comprendería, pero no es así. Siempre he tenido ganas de preguntarte ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? Mas no lo hago porque sé que tú no quieres que nadie cuestione tu amor y porque además, según tú, nadie sabe sobre ello.

Me duele pensar que lo nuestro no funcionó. Yo de verdad di todo de mí, te puse mi corazón y alma en una bandeja para que los tomaras y forjaras junto con los tuyos un camino donde nuestro amor florecería lentamente, pasando de la amistad al noviazgo y luego al matrimonio, sin embargo, solo llegamos a la segunda fase.

Aun así me gusta pensar que tú de verdad me querías, que cuando estabas entre mis piernas suspirando de placer, era mi nombre el que te venía a la mente y no el de_ él,_ que nuestra relación si fue producto del cariño perpetuo de dos amigos que se conocieron en una de las galas de Wayne Enterprises y no de la locura de hormonas juveniles.

Acabas de cumplir veinticinco años, Dick; de los cuales diez años —por decir lo menos—, te la has pasado suspirando por él, estoy segura. No te culpo, ahora solo me queda desearte que seas feliz y que algún día él se dé cuenta de lo mucho que lo amas. 

°•°•°•°

**Jason.**

Eres egoísta, Dick.

Es difícil de creer, viéndote compartir tus cosas con el estúpido del remplazo o cediendo a la mayoría de los deseos irracionales del demonio que tienes por hermano, pero es verdad, eres egoísta.

O por lo menos lo fuiste conmigo.

Eres como un artista, te encanta ser el centro de atención. Adoras sentir las miradas de los demás, recibiendo y recibiendo cariño y sumisión por parte de todos sin dar nada a cambio. Tal vez lo haces de manera inconsciente y no es tu intención atraer a toda la gente a tu alrededor, pero lo haces, y no sabes que tan jodido es tener que lidiar con un corazón roto.

Un amor no correspondido.

No sabes lo difícil que es tragarse el dolor punzante de una herida que no cicatriza, el ardor y la supura provocados por una persona que, con solo decir un _te quiero_, es capaz de alejar todo el dolor y aun así no lo hace por puro y mero egoísmo. 

Tomaste todo de mí, lo usaste, te apropiaste de mi cuerpo y mi mente, aferrándote a lo más profundo de mí ser con una morbosidad tan dura que debió de haber sido un pecado, negándote a dejarme en paz, aun con el paso del tiempo. Me enamore de ti durante la primera vez que nos vimos, creo que fue hace siete años. Tú eras la encarnación de todo lo que yo solía anhelar: una familia estable, amigos que te querían y se preocupaban por ti… eras y aun eres todo lo que yo jamás podre ser.

Tú salías de la escuela y yo estaba robando una tienda de conveniencia. Recuerdo que me detuviste, yo intente golpearte, aunque por aquel entonces eras mucho más alto que yo. No te costó nada someterme, era un niño flacucho y frágil.

_—No debes robar, va contra la ley—_me dijiste mientras presionabas mi cara contra el pavimento.

_—Vete a la mierda—_rugí.

Me entregaste a la policía. Fui encerrado en una celda, mandaron a llamar a mis padres, mas nadie fue a verme, yo sabía que nadie iría. Al final fuiste tú quien pago mi fianza. Me diste un sermón acerca de porque no era bueno robar y más de esas cursilerías éticas que tanto de gustaban.

En ese entonces no entendí porque habías hecho eso.

Hoy en día sigo sin entender porque lo hiciste.

Tampoco comprendo porque me presentaste a tu viejo, porque me pagaron la escuela y me ayudaron a conseguir empleo ¿Qué es lo que vieron en mí, eh?

Bueno, eso no importa ahora ¿No? Estoy aquí como tu amigo y no como tu amante. Vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños y nada más, sé que jamás volveremos a ser nada más.

— ¡Deja de mirar a Grayson de esa forma!—cuando miro hacia un lado veo a tu _“hermano”_ reclamándome. Dick no te ofendas pero lo único que me provoca tu hermano es ganas de abofetearlo; es una pequeña bola de odio malcriada.

— ¿De qué manera, enano?

— ¡Ya te dije que no me dijeras así!—me amenaza apuntándome con el dedo— ¡Y no te hagas el inocente! Tú sabes cómo lo miras ¡Es repugnante!

Bufó sarcástico ¡Por favor! Aparte de molesto, tu hermano es un descarado. Él te mira con la misma o más intensidad que la mía, similar a como te mira Wally y Kory, las dos personas que se niegan a dejarte ir.

¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Eres egoísta Dick, no le has dicho a tu _“hermano”_ que es tu hermano, prefieres que lo sepa cuando tu viejo entre por la puerta; preferiste envolverlo en una mentira para agradarle antes que decirle la verdad.

En realidad, aparte de repulsión me causa lastima.

Lástima porque se enamoró de ti y tú, de seguro, no te has dado cuenta.

—Mejor cierra la boca, mocoso. Que no soy yo quien está babeando por él.

— ¿A no?— pregunta burlón, meneando su pie dentro de mi espacio personal como si hubiera un líquido debajo y él estuviera frotándolo— No mientas Todd, no te queda.

—En todo caso deja de entrometerte en las cosas de los demás ¿A ti que ti importa si veo o no a Dick?—digo con veneno. Los labios de Damian se fruncen, sé que comenzara a pregonar tonterías por lo que continuo— Puedo verlo de la forma en la que se me pegue la gana, total yo fui su pareja, algo que tu nuca serás—apenas y termino de hablar cuando él se me arroja hacia enfrente, dispuesto a golpearme.

Escucho tu voz de fondo, gritando _“¡Damian, Damian!”_ Pareces su madre Dick, no su hermano. Esquivar sus puños no me cuesta nada, de hecho término por tomarlo del cuello como si fuera un cachorro. Cuando llegas prácticamente te lo aviento y tú lo apresas en un abrazo mientras el sigue pataleando. Míralo, parece un Gremlin.

— ¡Suéltame Grayson!

— ¡Basta Damian!—le exiges tratando de alejarlo de mí, yo solo ensancho mi sonrisa— ¡No voy a soltarte hasta que te calmes!

Solo pasan unos segundos más de pataleos antes de que se calme por completo. Me sorprende la facilidad con la que logras apaciguarlo, como si tu voz fuera una especie de sedante contra la ira descontrolada del mocoso. Tú lo sueltas y él se aleja de nosotros yendo al balcón.

—Jason —siseas por lo bajo, sé que vas a culparme por lo sucedido, todos lo hacen.

—Yo no hice nada, él ataco sin razón —te doy la espalda y saco un cigarro de mi bolso, tu mirada contra mí se endurece.

—Jay ya te he dicho que no puedes fumar aquí, sal si tanto quieres hacerlo. Además, no iba a echarte toda la culpa, sé que Damian es difícil…—¿Difícil? ¿En serio Dickie? Es un puto dolor en el trasero— pero no ayuda que tú lo estés provocando, solo se más amable con él ¿De acuerdo?

Alguien debería demandarte Dick, mirar con esos ojos tan azules y cálidos debería ser un crimen. Cuando miras así no hay nadie que pueda negarte nada, yo no puedo hacerlo y estoy seguro que nadie podría.

—Bien —mascullo entre dientes, exhalando el humo del cigarro en tu cara, a pesar de ello no retrocedes, solo arrugas la cara con disgusto, batiendo el humo con la mano.

—Okay, ve a disculparte con Damian.

— ¿Perdón?

—Ve al balcón con él, así fumas sin molestar a nadie —no me permites contestarte, te vas a toda prisa, tomando los hombros del remplazo que está hablando con Donna. Ni de coña voy a disculparme con esa cosa, aunque quizás me tome la libertad de dirigirle unas cuantas palabras.

Me encamino directo hacia tu hermano, él está mirando hacia la lejanía, parece triste.

— ¿Ya calmaste tus celos irracionales?

— ¡Yo no estoy celoso!—exclama altivo. Sí, definitivamente esta celoso.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, yo ya no amo a Dick—_o por lo menos eso es lo que creo_.

Me tomo mi tiempo al adsorber la esencia del cigarro entre mis labios, saboreo el tabaco antes de dejar salir el humo por mis fosas nasales—En realidad no deberías sentirte celoso por ninguno de nosotros. Dick no está… interesado en reanudar sus viejas relaciones.

Damian me mira con resentimiento, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya te dije que no estoy celoso.

—Deja de mentirte —le tomo la cabeza y le revuelvo el cabello con brusquedad, dándole algunos tirones en el cabello solo para molestarlo. Él se eriza como un gato, quiere golpearme de nuevo, pero no se lo permito— Es mejor que renuncies a tu _“amor”_ por él, Goldie no es bueno ¿Sabes cuál es el problema de salir con él? Que realmente no te ama, ese es el problema de Dick, quiere a todos pero no ama a nadie.

El demonio se queda en silencio, procesando mis palabras. Yo aprovecho su aparente angustia para tirar mi cigarro al vacío y regresar al salón. Estoy cansado de sus berrinches, de la música, las fiestas, de todo en general. Incluso de ti.

Hice de todo para ganarme un poco de tu afecto, cambie mi forma de vestir, de hablar e incluso cambie mi color de cabello. Pase de pelirrojo a negro en cuando me dijiste que te gustaba el pelo oscuro, de hecho aún lo tengo teñido a pesar de que ya no seamos nada. No sé si eso cuente como prueba de que aun te amo, sinceramente creo que ya no lo hago; sin embargo, tampoco puedo decir que te haya superado en su totalidad.

Aun te sueño, aún recuerdo el sabor de tus besos y la suavidad de tus caricias. Sigo añorando las noches donde terminábamos acurrucados en la cama después de que te dejara tomarme. Porque tú nunca quisiste que yo lo hiciera, tú podías consumir, beber y comer todo de mí, pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo.

_—Lo siento Jay, no puedo hacerlo. Yo… siento que lo estoy engañando, no puedo hacerlo, no a él _—me decías con voz rota, mirándome apoyado en un codo.

_“Él”_ la maldita presencia invisible que siempre se interpuso entre nosotros, el hombre que apesar de no estar presente seguía estando contigo; Una muralla imposible de superar.

Por eso te deje Dick, te amé con cada fragmento de mi roto ser, pero me amo más a mí. No podía, ni puedo amar a alguien que no me quiere con la misma intensidad que yo a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta esta parte gracias por leer :)  
Tengo que mencionar que este fic es el resultado de leer "Los amores de Nishino" de Hiromi Kawakami por 5° ocasión, así que es la inspiración de este Two-shot :D  
Gracias por leer y espero que se queden para el segundo cap


	2. Y yo que te amé

**Tim**

¿Sabes algo, Dick? Siempre creí que las personas como tú: perfectas e impasibles, no tenían problemas amorosos, es decir, ¿Cómo podría alguien tan atractivo y carismático, ser rechazado u ignorado por una persona? Era imposible.

Pero me equivoqué.

— ¿Ya te dejaron plantado Tim?—había preguntado amablemente el barman del bar donde te conocía hace algún tiempo.

—Algo así, Conner me acaba de avisar que le surgió un compromiso.

—Vaya, ultimadamente siempre se le atraviesan muchos_“compromisos”_.

Yo no le hice caso al último comentario del barman, sabía que mi mejor amigo me había dejado tirado un par de ocasiones, sin embargo, conocía sus motivos; tenía muchos problemas con Megan, su exnovia. Una chica de lo más toxico que puede existir: controladora, celosa, paranoica, sin ningún respeto por la privacidad ajena y, aparte de todo, bipolar. Aun así, Conner la seguía amando, hecho que me lastimaba en lo más profundo porque, para el colmo, yo estaba enamorado de él.

¿Que clase de estúpido se enamora de su mejor amigo? 

¿No, nadie? ¡Oh, esperen... yo lo hice!

Podía ser un sabelotodo para el manejo y creación de nuevas tecnologías, pero para las relaciones amorosas siempre fui un asno, un imbécil. 

Total, era una lástima que no se presentara a nuestra cita, yo pensaba declararme esa noche.

—Él no me quiere —escuche un fuerte sollozo a mi izquierda. Voltee con curiosidad y te vi reclinado sobre la barra, ebrio y llorando a lágrima viva. En ese momento me pareciste patético, tenías la camisa desabrochada hasta el ombligo, tu pelo completamente despeinado y la cara roja e hinchada. Tus ojos parecían perdidos y mirabas en todas direcciones de forma desesperada, como si buscaras a alguien. Al final terminaste sentado a mi lado. No recuerdo como iniciamos la plática, ni como termine llevándote a tu apartamento —Aunque creo que lo hice más por pena que por gusto— y me convenciste de pasar la noche ahí.

—Mi novio me dejó y él no me ama, por favor Timmy no me dejes solo —me suplicaste mientras buscaba las llaves en tu bolsillo izquierdo.

—Yo…—iba a negarme, mas tú lo impediste apretándome con fuerza entre tus brazos.

—Por favor Timmy.

—Está bien, supongo que una noche de "fracasados en el amor no me hará daño", pero no me llames _Timmy._

Te deje tendido en la cama mientras yo me quede boca arriba en el sofá-cama de tu sala. Durante toda esa noche no paraste de decir cosas confusas como: _“Mi novio me dejo, ¿Por qué todos me dejan?, ¿Por qué no me ama?, lo amo, lo amo tanto que no puedo con esto… yo no puedo vivir sin él pero tampoco a su lado, B, jefe, Jay perdóname, por favor no me dejes” _a veces parecía que me preguntabas o suplicabas a mí, por lo que yo te contestaba con respuestas ambiguas _“Sí, no, no lo sé, quizás el amor no sea ni para ti ni para mí”_ y demás cosas. En realidad yo también termine desahogándome contigo, te conté sobre Conner, mi amor platónico, Megan y el repentino amor de Cassie por mí.

Tú me escuchaste atento, a pesar de estar medio ebrio y no saber de quién demonios estaba hablando.

Desde entonces te volviste una especie de hermano mayor para mí, me aconsejaste sobre mis relaciones personales, me protegías y me brindabas apoyo cuando lo necesitaba, etcétera. Y yo de verdad te lo agradezco, no sabes cuánto necesitaba desahogarme ese día, enamorarte de tu mejor amigo apesta, más aún porque no hay nadie a quien decírselo.

Es curioso, me pasaba por tu departamento para estudiar, comer, hablar, ver películas o esconderme de mis amigos cuando estaba sofocado y no fue hasta que tu padre te hizo una visita al departamento, que me entere que tu apellido era Grayson y que eras el hijo adoptivo de _Bruce Wayne._

Casi me fui de espaldas ese día.

Debí de haberlo sospechado, el departamento estaba ubicado en una de las zonas más lujosas de Gotham city, tenía varios productos exclusivos de Wayne Tec repartidos por todo el lugar y en tu cuello estaba celosamente escondido un dije que simulaba una especie de ave azul que tenía las alas abiertas en forma de _“W”._

De esa forma pasaste a ser el borracho extraño que conocí en el bar a uno de los herederos más poderosos del mundo. Y aun así, nunca te comportaste de manera altanera o pedante conmigo, al contrario, te encargaste de conseguirme una beca en la Universidad de Gotham y un nuevo trabajo en Wayne Enterprises. Realmente me hubiese gustado que todo siguiera de esa forma, contigo siendo mi nuevo mejor amigo/hermano/protector, sin embargo, como ya es costumbre mía, lo tuve que echar a perder.

Me enamore de ti.

No me preguntes el momento, el día o el segundo, porque sinceramente no lo sé. Simplemente pasó.

Siento haberlo hecho, desde pequeño he tenido horribles gustos amorosos, cuando no me enamoro de mi vecina o la novia de mi amigo, me enamoro de mis mejores amigos y ahora que al fin he logrado superar mi fascinación por ti... Me fijo en tu ex.

Tu ex.

Jason me sigue provocando escalofríos cada vez que lo veo, más que nada por la forma en la que me trató la primera vez que me vio en tu apartamento. Si no estoy mal, tú me pediste que abriera la puerta, y yo lo hice como un favor debido a que estabas encerrado en la cocina tratando de hacer una comida a base de precocidos. Cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con Jason, creí que iba a golpearme. Me miro con un desprecio aterrador, como si le hubieran clavado vidrios en la piel y el ardor en lugar de herirlo lo hiciera enfurecer. 

Tiro su cigarro al suelo y se acercó a mí, asiéndome retroceder hasta oprimirme contra el pilar primario del pasillo. Luego, me escupió el humo en la cara. Sí, es difícil de creer, pero literalmente me escupió, sentí restos de saliva con su desagradable aroma a tabaco.

— ¿Quién era Baby Bi… Jason?—habías preguntado sorprendido. Jay fijó su atención en ti sin despegarse de mí, mirándonos a ambos de forma despectiva y cruel.

—Veo que no te tomo nada de tiempo encontrarme un remplazo, Dick.

Tu balbuceaste algo incoherente, él se giró dispuesto a irse, aunque no pudo hacerlo, tú le bloqueaste la salida con tu cuerpo. Discutieron por varios minutos ignorando mi presencia. Se lanzaron improperios, o mas bien, él te lanzó improperios, comentarios llenos de sorna, burla y secretos demasiado íntimos que yo, hasta ese momento, desconocía. Realmente rememorar esa conversación tan violenta me incomoda, sobre todo porque durante esa pelea descubrí que Jason no era la persona por la que estabas llorando el otro día.

Tuviste una relación con Jason mientras amabas secretamente a otro hombre.

¿Tienes idea del impacto que tuvo en mi enterarme que mi mejor amigo engañaba a su pareja en su propia cara?

No, de seguro no la tienes. Fue todo un shock darme cuenta que eras humano, cometías errores y lastimabas a la gente aun con tu apariencia agradable y cara de ángel. Fue toda una sorpresa porque hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que realmente no te había considerado capaz de equivocarte. 

Y por lo mismo sigo preguntándome ¿Que clase de persona comete un acto tan vil como ese? Dímelo.

O mejor no digas nada. No puedo juzgarte puesto que no he estado en una situación similar y, personalmente, espero nunca estarlo. Jason no se digno a prestarme atención hasta que, de pronto, se acordó de mi existencia y me acuso de estar enamorado de ti.

— ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Dick, solo somos amigos!—le había gritado desesperado por defenderme. En ese entonces_ “Nadie”_ sabía de mi pequeño crush por ti, así que el que Jason lo viera tan claramente, me hirió, más por el hecho de que me acusara y juzgara como si estuviera cometiendo una especie de crimen. Jay te miro divertido, luego me volteo a ver a mí. Creí que me ignoraría pero cuando tú y yo bajamos la guardia, avanzo directo hacia mí, golpeando el muro al lado de mi cabeza, dejando un cráter en el yeso durante el proceso.

Mentiría si dijera que no me asusté, de hecho fue un milagro que no me pusiera a gritar.

— ¡Y un coño que no! Mírate, estas apunto de besarle los pies—me grito sosteniéndome la mirada— ¿Ya te revolcaste con él, Dickie? ¿Es mejor que yo?—cuando tu intentaste contestarle él te aventó hacia un lado saliendo del departamento. Su puño estaba lastimado, hilos de sangre brotaban por los costados.

—Jason, espera—suplicaste sin que él volteara a verte.

— ¿El viejo lo conoce?—a pesar de tener muchas parejas, yo sabía que nunca se las presentabas a Bruce, se podría decir que ninguno había durado lo suficiente para ganarse el _“honor”_ de conocer a tu padre, a excepción de él. Supongo que es por eso que lanzó la pregunta, quería escuchar que seguía siendo el único digno de tal confianza, sin embargo…

—Jason…

—Eso creí.

Desde entonces me llama _“Remplazo”_ en lugar de decirme por mi nombre, incluso sabiendo que tú y yo jamás fuimos ni seremos nada.

No fue mi intención lastimarlo, lastimarte a ti y a mí, solo fue algo inevitable. Creo… No, estoy seguro que he perdido más cosas amándote que no haciéndolo, ahora formo parte de tu colección; todos los que te hemos amado salimos lastimados de una u otra forma. Amarte es un castigo.

—Timmy—me llamas interrumpiendo mi plática con Donna.— ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

—Con Donna ¿Quién no se divertiría? Y ya te dije que no me llames Timmy —arrugas la cara haciendo un puchero, deberías de verte ridículo haciendo eso a tus veinticinco años, más no es el caso. El timbre suena y Alfred va con paso calmo hacia la puerta, veo como tus ojos brillan emocionados.

Me siento celoso, eres mi amigo y yo ya te he superado, no obstante, tengo celos porque sé que tu jamás me miraste ni mirarías de la misma forma en la que ves hacia la puerta. Me pregunto si es una de tus nuevas conquistas, aquellas que cambias y tomas para destruir, o si ahora de verdad quieres a la persona que está a punto de entrar.

°•°•°•°

**Kory**

Verte coquetear con todas las mujeres de la fiesta no me cela. No hay ira ni resentimiento porque sé algo que todas las demás no: Yo soy la mujer a la que más has querido.

No es una suposición o una creencia. Lo sé.

De todos los hombres con los que eh estado tu Dick, has sido el único del que verdaderamente me he enamorado, aunque tú no de mí. Sé que debí hacerle caso a Raven cada vez que me decía_ “Dick no es un hombre de una sola mujer, él no te quiere como tú lo quieres, sería mejor si solo fueran amigos, él te va a romper el corazón”_ pero no pude hacerlo.

Quede tan hipnotizada por tu aura alegre, que no me di cuenta de que ese misterioso atractivo que exudabas no era producto del cariño incondicional que le brindabas a tus parejas, sino una especie de llanto abandonado por no tener corazón.

Sí, me quisiste sin quererme realmente. ¿Cómo me ibas a querer si tu corazón estaba en las manos de otra persona, que hasta la fecha, desconozco?

En fin, yo no tengo mucho para decir, excepto que te amo.

Te amo como jamás amare a nadie más.

Eres el amor de mi vida y me duele ver como nuestra relación fue algo efímero para ti, ¿Solo fue buen sexo y diversión lo que yo te di? ¿O de verdad existió algo en todas las promesas de amor que me hiciste? En las cuales tú y yo nos casábamos en una enorme fiesta llena de bombo y platillo, y nuestros hijos heredaban mi color de piel y tu cabello negro.

No quiero hablar de tus otros amantes, no quiero hablar de Jason, Zatanna ni Bárbara. No quiero recordar al horrible espectro que nos rodeaba cada vez que discutíamos, cerniéndose sobre ti con una posesividad mortificante, ni de nuestra ruptura tan dolorosa, abrupta. No quiero recordar, porque la verdad, es que sigo sin entender que fue lo que pasó. Hace dos meses llegaste a nuestro departamento y simple mente te me acercaste por la espalda, envolviéndome en un rudo abrazo antes de decir _“Se terminó”._

_— ¿Qué?_—te pregunte aturdida, sin entender del todo si había sido una broma de mal gusto.

_—Lo siento Kory, no puedo darte lo que deseas, creí que podía hacerlo pero no puedo._

No tuviste piedad, con esas simples palabras hiciste añicos el sueño de toda mi vida: Una familia feliz.

Solo me queda esperar que te des cuenta que no amas a la persona que dices amar, que lo nuestro es más fuerte y significativo que ahogarte en un recuerdo roto de algo que jamás será. 

°•°•°•°

**Donna**

¿Qué puedo decir que los demás no hayan dicho ya?

Eres un mil amores Dick, esa es la verdad.

Es difícil resistirse a tu encanto, aun no conozco a ninguna chica que pueda hacerlo y yo, para mí desgracia, no soy la excepción.

Soy tu mejor amiga, me lo has dicho en más de una ocasión, pero ni siquiera a mí me has dicho quién es la persona que te atormenta día con día, la que te secuestra entre sueños y hace añicos todas tus relaciones.

Sí, yo a diferencia de los demás no te culpo a ti, o bien, en realidad si te culpo, pero no en su totalidad. Porque yo sé que tú de verdad lo intentas, te alejas de todo y todos para enfocarte solo en tu pareja, sin embargo, por alguna u otra razón siempre terminas igual, dejando a tus parejas despechadas y con el corazón roto.

Sé que conozco a la persona que te posee, o por lo menos es alguien cercano a ti. Lo sé por la forma en que suspiras cuando te acercas a una ventana, como susurras un nombre al viento y como, a pesar de vivir en Blüdhaven, visitas Gotham de manera constante. Personalmente creo que estás enamorado de Jason, lo supongo porque es el único de tus ex parejas que aún vive en Gotham y es un hombre.

O cierto, olvide decir que sé que amas a un hombre. ¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil, cada vez que te quedas a dormir en mí casa repites lo mismo entre sueños _“Te amo tanto, tanto que me duele, por favor Boss, no me haga esto, oh sé que no te gustan los chicos, yo solo…”_

Eres un desastre Dick, un rotundo y profundo desastre.

Creo que por eso te empeñas tanto en aparentar que no pasa nada, te tragas la tristeza y el coraje, los encierras en lo más profundo de tu cabeza y te limitas a escuchar a los demás, a socorrerlos en sus problemas dejándote en segundo plano, pero eso te va a matar. Algún día no podrás seguir conteniendo ese desbordante sentimiento y explotarás. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez aunque sé que no me haces caso.

_—Te imaginas cosas, Donna, yo no estoy enamorado de nadie—_me dices cada vez que te veo.

_—No tienes por qué negarlo, soy tu amiga, sabes que puedes decirme todo._

Tú nunca contestas a eso, te limitas a levantar la vista hacia el cielo, aun cuando hay un techo sobre nuestras cabezas.

No te amo de la misma forma en la que te amaron tus otros amantes, mi cariño es diferente. Más inocente diría yo.

Es similar al de Tim, tu pequeño amigo que acabo de conocer hoy, y con quien estoy platicando en este momento. Nuestro amor por ti es más platónico que romántico, es un ligero roce entre la atracción y la fraternidad, porque para mí, eres como un hermano.

En realidad creo que pudo haber algo entre nosotros, no sé si una fugaz aventura o un tórrido romance, no obstante, pienso que te negaste a que sucediera. Quizás lo hiciste por mi color de pelo, tú mismo lo has dicho Dick, no te gusta el cabello negro, por eso todas tus parejas tienen un tono de cabello completamente opuesto al color de la noche.

Aunque lo que yo creo es que no quieres que ninguna de tus parejas te recuerde a _él. _No quieres a nadie que no sea _él_.

Kory es pelirroja al igual que Bárbara, Jason y Wally, del que por cierto, te la has pasado evitando desde que descubriste que estaba enamorado de ti. Eso es algo que no me gusta, deberías decírselo, enfrentarlo directamente y decirle a la cara que no lo amas. Liberarlo de las cadenas que él mismo se ha autoimpuesto, pero no sé por qué no lo haces y eso es cruel de tu parte.

—Parece que alguien importante ha llegado— me llama la atención Tim, que está bebiendo una copa de sidra.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto mirando hacia la dirección donde está mirando.

—No es necesario decirlo, toda la fiesta se la ha pasado mirando hacia la puerta—contesta en tono neutro. Yo hago una mueca sin despegar la vista de la espalda de Alfred.

Cuando tu mayordomo abre la puerta y tú te balanceas hacia adelante, siento como si me quitaran una venda de los ojos.

—Oh por dios—susurro con el rostro mortalmente pálido, tal y como el que tiene Tim que en ese momento es incapaz de apartar la mirada de la puerta.

°•°•°•°

**Damian**

La música Pop era fastidiosa, tus amigos y conocidos demasiado habladores, risueños, y el ambiente se estaba llenando con aroma a tabaco por culpa de Todd. Aun así estaba dispuesto a resistir toda la velada por el amor que siento hacia a ti.

Pero ahora que te veo correr a los brazos de mi padre en cuanto Pennyworth abre la puerta, me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui. Eres un traidor Grayson.

Te odio.

Te odio con todo mí ser aunque realmente no pueda odiarte.

Me tendiste una trampa. Sabías que yo jamás te hubiera brindado mi cariño, ni mí confianza si hubiese sabido que eras el hijo adoptivo de mi padre. Su heredero universal y mi sustituto.

Mi madre me lo dijo una vez cuando era niño:

_—Nunca confíes en nadie Damian. No confíes en tu padre, ni en Dick Grayson._

_— ¿Grayson?_

_—Sí, Richard Grayson, el recogido de tu padre._

_— ¿Por qué?—_ pregunte inocente, sin saber porque mi madre derramaba lágrimas de forma desconsolada junto a la ventana.

_—Porque él te quito a tu padre—_bramó con desprecio_— él es el culpable de que tu papá no esté con nosotros. Prefirió quedarse en Gotham cuidando a ese huérfano antes que a ti y a mí. Si te descuidas Dick Grayson va a quitarte todo._

Y lo hiciste, para mi desgracia lo hiciste.

Nunca he sido un hombre de mimos y caricias, mi madre me enseño desde muy pequeño que la vida es dura y si no quieres que te destruyan tienes que ser el doble de duro que ella, pero en el momento en el que entraste a mi vida, borraste todo eso. Me hiciste vulnerable, dependiente de ti.

Te metiste dentro de mi mente y mi piel con tanta fuerza, con tanta saña que me es imposible extraerte. Reclamaste mi corazón en un soplido y acabas de rechazarme aun sin haberlo hecho.

¿Qué necesidad había de lastimarme, eh Grayson? ¿Por qué no te ahorraste el teatro de tu _“amistad”_ y me dijiste hace dos meses mientras estábamos en el parque que eras el hijo de mi padre? ¿Por qué dejas que me entere hasta ahora, viendo cómo te derrites en sus brazos?

Me hubieras ahorrado el dolor de verte retozar como un crío por unos brazos que no son los míos.

—Llegas tarde—le dices a mi padre sin dejar de abrazarlo, con tu rostro recargado en su pecho.

—Arregle unos imprevistos antes de venir, solo fueron algunos minutos —me resulta increíble ver que, un hombre tan frío y solemne como mi padre, te ve con una calidez casi inhumana, y eso en lugar de enternecerme me aterra.

—Treinta minutos de hecho —rezongas soltándote del abrazo. —Ven, Dami me ofreció la casa para hacer mi fiesta.

— ¿Damian te la ofreció?

—Sí, te dije que podíamos llevarnos bien si tú no intervenías. —Ignoras la cara ofendida de padre y te acercas a mí, viéndome como si vieras a un niño pequeño al que hay que consolar y no a un joven de trece años.

—Damian, no te lo había querido decir, pero yo creo que es momento de que lo sepas—dices con voz conciliadora esperando a que mi padre llegue a tu lado. Cuando al fin lo hace le pasas un brazo por su cintura y él te abraza por los hombros.

—Damian—me llama mi padre mirándome desde arriba, la cara amable con la que te mira ya no está—Estoy seguro de que ya conoces a Dick, él es mi hijo adoptivo, tu albacea y tu hermano mayor.

En cuanto él dice la palabra_ “hijo”_ noto como contraes tu cara de manera molesta, dolida y aumentas el agarre en el cuerpo de mí padre. El labio te tiembla y ante tu aturdimiento, él te abraza con más fuerza. Supongo que cree que temes por mi reacción, aunque en este momento la molestia, el fuego que recorre mis venas y me hace retorcerme de dolor no es porque tu seas mi albacea, ni siquiera porque seas mi hermanastro.

Estás enamorado de padre ¿Verdad?

Creí que las tonterías que murmuraban Drake y Troy a mis espaldas eran solo eso, tonterías; Después de todo ¿Cómo diablos es posible que amaras a mi padre? Él te crío desde que tenías nueve años, te vio crecer y te dio un hogar ¿Por qué lo amarías? ¿Por morbo? ¿Por un enfermo sentido de coacción que ejerce en ti?

El solo pensarlo me asquea al mismo tiempo que hace pedazos las tontas y vagas ilusiones de que me amaras así como te amo yo a ti.

Estoy a punto de reclamarle a padre, de azotarlo contra el suelo haciendo uso de las clases de artes marciales que me dio mi madre para hacerlo confesar las deshonrosas acciones a las que te sometió para que lo amaras —Porque según Troy, padre es el culpable de que todas tus relaciones se vayan al carajo desde que tenías quince años— más no hago nada porque en cuanto volteas a verlo me doy cuenta de que la dilatación de tus pupilas es auténtica. La respiración errática y el velo de deseo con el que miras a nuestro padre no es mentira. Lo observas con hambre, con anhelo y con adoración, como si fuera una especie de dios antiguo al que tienes que ofrecerle tributo.

Pero padre no te ve de la misma manera. En sus ojos hay cariño y ternura, sin embargo, el deseo es nulo, no hay arrebato ni pasión en sus ojos, solo suavidad y terciopelo.

Padre no te ama y tú sufres por ello.

Puedo sentir tu dolor, la forma en la que se aprieta y sangra tu pequeño corazón. La opresión asfixiante dentro de tu pecho que también yo estoy sintiendo. Siento pena por ti y por mí. Te enamoraste de la única persona en este mundo que jamás sera capaz de amarte. 

Bruce Wayne no es un hombre que muestre mimos y mucho menos palabras bonitas o gestos tiernos, es demasiado frío, demasiado egoísta para hacerlo, se guarda así mismo y a lo que ama en lo más profundo de su alma, no lo deja ir. Él no es buena persona, lastima y destruye todo lo que toca. 

Sé por el llanto de mi madre que no es buen esposo.

Sé por el estúpido amor secreto de Kent que no es buen amigo.

Y por mí, su único hijo de sangre, el chico que tuvo en el olvido por más de diez años, al que apenas tiene tiempo de ver y ni siquiera menciona en su testamento, diría que no es buen padre, mas me abstengo de decirlo porque existes tu… O quizás si pueda, porque hacer que tu hijo adoptivo se enamore de ti no debe de ser señal de que _Bruce Wayne_ fue un buen padre.

Ante tu gesto agridulce no puedo decir nada. Dejo que me acaricies el cabello y te vayas con padre a la barra de comidas. Estas tan preocupado por acaparar la atención de mi padre que no te das cuenta de que los demás los están observando. Todd, Drake y West están horrorizados, Anders y Zatara estupefactas. Creo que la única persona que no los mira con sorpresa es Gordon. Ella solo los ve de forma inquisitiva tratando de hacerte señales para que ocultes la cascada de amor prohibido que destilas por padre.

Ahora todos saben cual es la identidad del ser que ha evitado que Dick Grayson los ame. Porque Todd tiene razón, tú quieres a todos los presentes, nos miras como si fuéramos un tesoro oculto y suave al que puedes brindar amor sin temor a ser lastimado, pero no nos amas, a ninguno de nosotros. Quieres a todos pero no amas a nadie.

Bueno, en realidad solo amas a mí padre.

¿Sabes? Si hubieras estado enamorado de otra persona, yo hubiera luchado por ti. Hubiese sacado mis mejores armas de seducción para traerte a mi lado y convencerte de que no amas a la otra persona, pero has elegido a mi padre, un hombre invencible, demasiado perfecto e insuperable. Él es el individuo por el cual han llorado centenares de hombres y mujeres. Por él lloró Kyle, Prince, Nipier, Kent, Luthor, Vale, Jordan e incluso mi madre, ¿Y todo para qué? Mi padre jamás los amó.

Siento lastima por ti, porque para tu desgracia Grayson, te enamoraste de Bruce Wayne, un hombre que jamás va amarte de la manera en la que tu deseas que él te ame.

Ustedes dos están cortados por la misma tijera. Son el mismo camino turbio, el reflejo idéntico en un espejo: Padres asesinados, pelo negro, ojos azules, playboys y seres humanos incapaces de amar a sus parejas.

Vas a sufrir Grayson, has elegido un camino que no tiene retorno y para nuestra desgracia, haz arrastrado con todos nosotros —todas las personas que te han amado— ahogándonos en un río infinito de desamor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A toda persona que haya llegado hasta aquí: Muchas gracias por leer (づ￣ ³￣)づ .  
Escribí esto de manera express, por lo que si encuentran una falta de redacción u ortográfica, les ruego me lo hagan saber ;u; según yo me paso revisando estas cosas y siempre, siempre se me va un dedazo o un punto.  
Esto pudo haber sido un solo One-shot o una historia con varios mini-capítulos, pero como no me gustaba la idea de dividirlo en partes ni dejarlo todo de golpe, lo dividí en dos -u-, espero que se entienda el "hilo" de la historia de trasfondo.  
Bueno muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta cosa, y espero que nos leamos en un futuro OS.  
Adios y recuerden que el Brudick es vida \ (•◡•) /.


End file.
